Inclined Pleasure
by chocolatelover1999
Summary: Not only does Stephany meet her past, she has to deal with it. Sequeal to Pain Turns Into Pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! People want a story. I'll give them a story. I hope people who read my other stories, won't mind that I'm doing this. I am putting the other stories on hold. I can't multi task. So. I am so sorry to those who wanted the other stories. Anyway! People want to know who her brother is...well...it's an OC. Sorry. It was gonna be Derek, but, I put four instead of 3. So, I'm too lazy to edit, I will work with it! **

**On with the story! I own nothing. But my OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

Stephany's POV

Imagine my brother's surprise when he saw me. "Stephany? Is that really you?" I smirked. "Steph! Oh my God! Our family thought you were dead! What happened?" He ran over to give me a hug, but the Alpha held him back. "Don't. She's one of them." William shook his head in denial,"no! She isn't! She was brainwashed by them! She is still in there! I know she is!"

His Alpha growled,"no! She isn't! She made that decision on her own. Look at her!" I laughed before growling,"you should listen to your Alpha, Will." He gaped at me,"Steph! This isn't you! I-" My eyes flashed red in anger,"know me? You _know_ me? Tell me, if you know me, what was I thinking when I came home from school everyday?" He answered immediately,"doing your homework and be lazy." I gave him a look,"Wrong,"I growled."How my life is hell! You know my life was hell?" He didn't say anything.

"Exactly. You don't! Because, you was to busy drowning in the glow of our parents! Me? I was hidden behind you! I try step in front, you trip me and get in front of me! Then, the day I cut myself and I woke up? No one was there! You know why?" Realization crossed his face,"my football game." I snarled,"that's right. And the next couple of days, still no one came. Why is that?"

He looked ashamed,"Brianna had a band concert. Out of state. We were all proud. We wanted to see her play. So we packed up and left." I gave an hysterical laugh,"Oh. So a band concert, football game, and everything else is more important than family? I wish I would have known that. So many things that I could have done and could have. But, I didn't. Instead. My heart broke. Piece by piece. Only a small tiny speck remained.

The day I got bit. Well...that was rebuilding slowly. Then, when I killed my Alpha...she died. That is what happened to your _old Stephany_." Sometime through it, I was ready to lunge. Aiden wrapped an arm around my waist. He pulled me to him,"calm down. Wait till we are told to." He kissed my cheek comfortingly.

I gave Will a glare. A deadly one. He paled a little,"Steph. I'm sorry. But I know she has to be in there somewhere. I won't give up till I find you again. Even if it kills me." I stared at him. He really was gonna do that. "You'll die I guess." I shrugged. "I guess so." His Alpha had enough, I guess. Because he lunged at my Alpha. I snarled and waited for Aiden to let me go.

He let me go and immediately attacked the one of the first two to enter. Then it was Ethan who attacked the other. The girl attacked Ennis and the black guy helped the girl. William attacked me while I wasn't paying attention. Looking at my mate get scratched by his opponent. William pinned me,"this isn't you! It can't be. You use to be for the good guys. Remember when we played pretend? Who did you choose all the time?"

I put my feet on his chest and kicked him off me. "Use to." I punched him in the gut. He grunted and tried to catch my next punch. I faked it, but kicked him in his ribs. I heard a crack. I grinned,"broke a rib. Wonder what else I can break." I grabbed his arms and gave a tug. Pop goes his arm. He yelled. Same time a woman yelled. He kicked my legs from under me and I went flying, but steadied myself on the ground. I gave him a deep growl.

He charged at me and I moved just in time. He came crashing into a wall. Not before getting a scratch on my stomach and arm. "There we go. Let's play now." I taunted. He growled at me and came back. I got hit every once in a while. Will? He looks like he just got ran over. I pinned him on the ground and held my claws to his neck.

Deucalion voice rang through,"this is your opportunity. Kill him. Or your sister. Family or pack." The look on his face morphed into one of concentration. He looked at the boy, then the girl. He ducked and I stared in confusion. Before a blinding light took over my vision. I groaned. Deucalion yelled,"cover your eyes!" It was too late. My brother got out of my hold and he pinned me,"Sure. I love a good game." I growled at him,"I have a game in mind." I twisted my wrist out of his grip and put space between us. My legs threw him off of me. He flew in the air for a minute. Before I got up and slammed him to the ground. He yelled and groaned in pain. I leaned so my mouth was next to his ear,"it's called don't mess with me." I caressed his cheek.

I was pulled off of him and thrown over a shoulder. "We have to go. Like now." I got off his shoulder and looked at my brother. "Tell mommy and daddy, what I told you. Let them mellow in regret for the rest of their lives." And I walked away with my mate. Not lookin back. I saw Ennis being supported by Kali and Ethan. I frown. "Scott scratched his leg and he and Derek fell off of the edge onto the escalator." Aiden explained. I growled lowly under my breath. Shit. I thought I heard a yell from Ennis.

We walked out. I was emotionally drained from seeing my brother again. Aiden must have sensed that, because he threw an arm around my shoulder. I took in his scent and relaxed. We went home and I immediately hugged Aiden tightly,"I thought I got rid of him. I thought I ran from him." I broke down. He tightened his arms around my waist. I took in his scent. A smell I felt safe in. His smell. I relaxed completely.

I let out a little yawn. I tried to cover it, but he caught it. "Come on. Let's get you to bed." He lifted me up and I sleepily mumbled,"only if you stay with me." He laughed,"I will always stay with you." I felt him lay me down and stripped me of my clothes. I felt him put me in one of his shirts. I only wear his shirts for sleep wear. If it doesn't have his scent, I don't wear it. He figured that out one day when he washed his clothes. He called me spoiled. I said," just making sure I smell like you to show all the wolves I'm yours. But if you want, I'll just stop. And see what happens." Needless to say, the wall was smelling of me and him. The house full with snarls, screams, and growls.

I snuggled closer to Aiden and his heartbeat lulled me to sleep. That night, I went to sleep with a smile on my face. Waking up, I pouted. Aidan had to go to the lacrosse game. I groaned at that thought. That woke him up. "What's wrong babe?" I turned and my pout deepened,"I won't see you all day." He smiled at me,"well...you could come with me." I raised my brow. "Deucalion enrolled you into the school. His exact words were,'to keep me from doing something stupid.'. Whatever that means."

I laughed,"it meant, that no more beating your twin to blame it on a kid." He fake growled. I kissed him,"don't growl at me." He rolled his eyes. I flashed my eyes and gave mischievous grin. I kissed him roughly on the mouth. He immediately responded. His hands on my waist and mine fisted in his hair. I started grounding my hips onto him. He gave a loud moan. I ran my hands down his body and dropped my hands into his pants.

I fisted him tightly in my hand and started pumping. He groaned. I did this thing with my wrist and he was ready to come. Just one more thrust. I got off him quickly, ran to the closet, grabbed an outfit, and went to the bathroom and quickly showered, changed, and brushed my teeth, and all that. I came out his cock was still huge.

I laughed,"don't growl at me. And get dressed. We have school." I walked out the room with a smirk on my face. I took out the Captain Crunch and ate it in silence. 30 minutes he came out, glare on his face. I looked at him and gave him a look of fake concern,"awe! My poor baby! What's wrong." He pouted at me and I took his face in my hands and kissed him softly. I nibbled on his bottom lip and I whispered huskily in his ear,"you come back to me and you won the game, you'll get to tie me to the bed and do _whatever you want_." I licked the lobe of his ear, before sucking on it. His arms shot around my waist and pulled me closer. His lips crashing to mine in a demanding, bruising, and dominating kiss. He licked my neck and he growled,"mine!"

It seems he forgot my lesson. But I'll excuse it, since it's such a turn on when he's showing his dominance. I'm guessing he smelt my arousal because he slammed me into the wall. Lips attacking mine like the kiss before. I pulled away and his eyes were red. My Aidan was gone. Replaced by his wolf. My wolf hasn't played in a while. So I let her go. We were a frenzy of lips trying to get the dominance.

He growled at me and I repeated. His growl turned into roar. I whimpered and bared my neck in submission. He purred in approval, before attacking my neck. He placed kisses to my collar bone and up. His lips met mine again and claimed them for his own. Making them get swollen. I whimpered and ground my hips onto his. Just as we were about to get to the fun stuff a horn beeped from outside.

We groaned in annoyance. We walked out the house and glared at Ethan. He just grinned knowingly. "We're gonna be late." I sighed and got in the back of Ethan's grey 2013 Black Diamond Avalanche. I took out my phone and started texting Aiden.

_ Your brother has bad timing. Do I have permission to punch him?-S_

He shot me a look from in front, but smiled. My phone vibrated.

_No, he's driving. Maybe later.-A_

_But, you'll know I will forget. And plus. I can't hold a grudge.-S_

_I'll remind you babe. Swear.-A_

_Ok. If you don't I'll make sure punish you with sex.-S_

_Can't let that happen, now can we?-A_

I giggled and put up my phone. As soon as we pulled into a space, I got out. Aidan followed and wrapped and wrapped an arm around my waist. I looked up and saw he was glaring at the group from last night. We walked into the school and I noticed all the girls staring at him. I glared at them and pulled Aiden down for a long kiss. Making sure to use tongue. When I pulled back they were glaring at them and I gave them a smug smirk.

I turned in his arms and his eyes were huge. "Not that I don't mind. But, what the hell was that kiss for?" I pulled him down by his collar and growled lowly in his ear,"You. Are. Mine. And I'm showing them that in my favorite way." I bit his neck and pulled away. Admiring my handiwork. "Always yours, babe. Always. And you are mine." He said. "Just tell them that," I snorted. He laughed and led me to the office. "I'll meet up with you later." I kissed his cheek and walked inside.

I walked to the secretary's office, and she smiled at me politely,"Hello. How can I help you?" She was nice. I like her. "Hi. My names Stephany Torres. And I'm the new girl here. I was wondering if you had my schedule?" She nodded her head before looking through the stacks of paper. She found it and cheered,"here it is! If you need anything at all, please, let me know. And I'll help as much as I can." I gave her a smile,"Thanks. Have a nice day." She grinned at me, and said,"you're welcome. And you too."

I looked at my locker number and combination. I sniffed and I smelt Aiden's scent on the locker. I grinned. Deucalion got me a locker next to my mate. I went to my first class and opened the door. I looked up and saw the twins smirking, I whispered quietly so they heard me,"Wow. I swear. If I wasn't a werewolf I would have gotten lost." They covered their mouths with their hands. I whispered quietly,"I have to play nice with the teacher, don't I?" They nooded. I cleared my throat and whispered so he heard me,"hi. My name is Stephany Torres. I'm the new girl in this class." He looked up and stared at me.

"Eyes up here." I whispered so Aiden and Ethan heard me. Aiden growled softly and Ethan smirked. I cleared my throat again and he blushed at being caught. "Oh. Yes. Sorry. Please. Take a seat anywhere." I looked around the class and saw the only seat that didn't held some horny guy was next to my brother. I quietly groaned in frustration and sat next to him.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned. I shot back,"well, mommy and daddy loved each other very much. And when they have this spark that goes on between them it leads to-" He glared at me. I heard to chuckles from behind me. "I know _that_. And ew. I didn't need to think about that." I shrugged,"you asked." He gave me a look. "Look. The possibilities varies. I could be wanting to learn. Or, I could just want to see my brother in action. Learning how to learn, to be good, or to just make new friends. I could be here because I was bored. Or because I was assigned to this school. Or because I'm here to keep peace. Or I'm here because of not wanting to be far from my mate."

"What!" He shouted too loudly. I pretended to do my work so I won't get in trouble. " William! Detention for disturbing the class!" The students were giggling and I turned in my seat and saw Aiden smiling at me. I winked at him before turning back around and doing my work.

"Ok. I know it's not the first two options. The second one offends me a little bit. So it's got to be the other ones. By the way, who's your mate?" He took a deep intake of breath. "Aiden?" I softly said,"ding, ding, ding. We have a winner." I didn't even bother looking up from my work. Aiden and Ethan were laughing quietly now. I dropped my pencil, because I knew this type of algebra by heart. "You're done? Already? This is complicated shit." I smirked," remember?" I whispered so low only he could hear me," welcome to Nerdbooks. Home of the nerdbooks. May I take your nerdy order?" He snickered lowly,"you remembered." I chuckled and nodded mutely. I took out my schedule and figured, I might have a class with one of them in it.

I took my IPhone out and quietly texted Aiden.

_Done yet?-S_

_No. U?-A_

_Yep.-S_

_WTH!?-A_

_This is easy.-S_

_No it isn't! How are you done so fast?-A_

_I was put into AP classes when I was in ninth through eleventh grade. No biggy.-S_

_No biggy? This is freaking huge! Do you mind helping your two favorite people out?-A_

_Who? Katy Perry and Johnny Depp? Why do they need my help? They're in Hollywood!-S_

_Oh ha ha. Funny.-A_

_I'm just kidding with you. You two know you're my favorites. Which questions?-S_

_Hey this is Ethan. I would like to say, we better be. We're too awesome, not to be. And 20, 28, 39.-A_

_Tell Ethan I'm mentally shooting him the middle finger. And the answers are A, C, and B. -S_

_Thanks. Ethan again. Save that for Aiden!-A_

I turned and glared at Ethan. He mouthed,"what now bro!" I giggled quietly and rolled my eyes. I glanced at Ethan and mouthed for him to get the phone back.

_Do your own work next time. It's not that hard.-S_

_Mmmmmmmmmmmmhmmmmmmmmmmm. Sure it isn't.-A_

_Oh and slap your brother for me.-S_

I heard a quiet slap and a,"ow". I bit my lip. Before I could reply the bell rung. I packed up my stuff and waited for the doofuses. They came by my side and I turned in my sheet and left the classroom. We walked to the next class and this time the teacher was a girl. I smiled warmly at her,"hi. I'm the new student. Stephany Torres." She smiled back,"hi. You can sit next to in the seat in front of Aiden." I nodded and took my seat. The guy from last night came in a glared at the twins. Not me because, I honestly dod nothing to the kid.

"Scott." They greeted. I raised an eyebrow and they shrugged. "Aiden. Ethan." He said back. You could tell he was still weak from last night. It would be so easy for me to kill him. So, so easy. His eyes locked on mine. "You're the new girl. Stephany." I nodded,"and you're Scott." He nodded back,"you're Will's twin?" I suppressed the growl and shook my head yes.

"You two look nothing a like." He muttered. I gave a short humorless laugh,"first to say that." He seemed like a really sweet guy. That was the end of our conversation and I focused on the teacher. She gave us notes to take for literature. Nothing I haven't already learned. I felt eyes on me and I frowned. My head turned to see Aiden staring at me. "What,"I mouthed. He shook his head.

I turned around again and continued my notes. I left once the bell rung and I exited the door. My classes went by smoothly. I had a wolf on the other pack in my class and they all asked the question about my being a twin to Will. I almost yelled at the human. But, I didn't. He was cute in a childish type of way.

Lunch came rolling around and I sat next to my favorite people. I had a soda and the pizza option. It came with fries. I noticed there were more people at the table than I would have expected. I was gonna sit next to Aiden, but he sat me on his lap. I looked at him and gave him a peck on the cheek, mainly to whisper,"relax. They aren't gonna try something." He still didn't let me go, but he relaxed slightly. I took a bite of my fry.

"Steph, this is Danny, Morgan, Chrystal, Megan, Destiny, and Charles." I waved at them. The smiled at me. "So, how'd you to meet?"Chrystal asked. I took another bite of my fries, so he answered,"we met a long time ago. Before I moved here, I lived in Georgia. I met her one day walking to her next class in school. I met her again, couple of days ago. After catching up again, we decided to give us a shot. So far, so good." I smiled at his answer. The truth, yet so far from it. The girls cooed,"awe." While the guys remained stony.

"Any family?" Danny asked. I stiffened. He noticed and immediately back tracked,"oh my gosh. Sorry. Um, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." I shook my head,"no. No. No. They aren't dead or anything. It's just that, we're not that close anymore." I shrugged a little. He looked relieved,"oh. Ok." Hands tightened around my waist and I kissed Aiden to calm him. "So. You ready for the game," Destiny said. "Yea. I am. If-" Aiden playfully cleared his throat,"Excuse me. _When_ they win this game. They go to championship." They nodded excitedly and started talking about it. I leaned back against Aiden and relaxed.

"You need to punch Ethan, remember?" he whispered sexily in my ear and kissed behind it. I bit my lip to prevent a moan from sleeping. I punched Ethan in the gut under the table. He quietly grunted and shot me a look,"what was that for?" I growled quietly,"you _know_ what that was for!" He looked confused for a minute before grinning, "Oh yeah." I rolled my eyes at him.

Aiden peppered kisses up and down my neck and mouthed against it,"you look sexy today." I wore a dark grey see through v-neck, with a pink t-shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, and black leather boots with a small heel. The shirt flashed off my breast on the front and side view. But you could see just a little cleavage. The skinny jeans just showed of my lower body. Instead of grabbing a sweater, I wore his jacket. Not like he mind.

The end of lunch and soon the day came a long soon and I pouted. Just because today was basically gonna be the day he leaves me for a day. I suddenly brainstormed. Ethan came strolling towards me in the hall. Before I could say anything he held out his keys,"not a scratch on my baby." I squealed out,"best. Brother. Ever." I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. He barely caught me, so he stumbled for a few seconds. But, he hugged back though." "I promise! Not a scratch on your truck. If I do, I'll pay for a paint job." I agreed.

Aiden came down the hall,"amy reason why my ears are still ringing and bleeding?" I giggled and lunged at him. Peppering his faces in kisses. He caught me easily. Use to this by now. His hands went around my waist. I finally connected our lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled back and asked,"what got you this excited?" I held out Ethan's keys. "You're letting her drive your car before me? I thought we were bros!" He teased. Ethan shrugged,"well, I happen to have always wanted a sister. So to make up for those 24 years I didn't have one. This is it. That's my made up for it higt." I kissed Aiden once again and gave Ethan a hug. This time he caught me.

"It's time to go." I nodded and kissed him again. It was passionate. My tongue entered his mouth and I pulled him closer by his hair. Our lips moving in a sensual way. I pulled away and whispered,"good luck. And the deal is changing. We can do that just as long as you come back without getting majorly hurt." He grinned at me. As he walked away backwards, his hands slowly slid off my hips. He gave me a smile before turning around and walking towards the bus. I stood there watching him leave and licked my lips.

"Let's go." I said once he was out of sight. We walked to his car and he told be to be careful and to keep an eye out for danger. I rolled my eyes and nodded. I started the car and followed the buses to the game. Since it was Friday, and it was game day, there wasn't any homework. I gave a huge grin at the thought of my first day.

We finally made a stop. I got out to talk to Aiden. But after a while of talking, I had to use the bathroom. I entered and saw the girl from last night trying to string the needle for Scott's wounds. I winced. That did not look good. I started talking her through it. Once she did I went to the bathroom And washed my hands and hid because they were leaving the bathroom. I followed them out and saw they were watching Isaac beat the shit out of my boyfriend. "Aiden!" I tried to get to him, but someone stopped me.

I heard Isaac break up the fight and I immediately went my mate. "Are you alright? Babe?" I was in hysterics. I was in panic mode for my mate. He chuckled,"I'm fine. I'll heal. Remember, babe?" I took a deep breath and calmed down. I saw Isaac staring at me. I went onto the bus and got Aiden a towel. I wiped away the blood on his face tenderly. He winced slightly. I helped Aiden up and kissed him softly. After making sure he got on the bus, I confronted Isaac. "Are you nuts! Why the hell did you beat Aiden up? Why my _mate_? Do you not know what happens when you mess with someone's mate? They go into hysterics! Much like I am now! Stay the hell away from my mate, Isaac!"

I texted Ethan to let him know about the truck and where the keys were hidden. He responded with,"on the way." Aiden said ,"what was that about? With Isaac?" I turned to face him afyer giving Isaac a glare,"you are my mate. _No one harms my mate. No one." _I kissed him roughly on the lips to remind him of that. I pulled away once I was satisfied. I laced my fingers through his. My phone vibrated and my eues widened,"no. He has to be joking."

Aiden looked at me concerned. I stared at him. My eyes telling him what he needs to know. He quietly said,"no." I pulled him into my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**...I think the last chapter was good. What did ya'll think? I thought maybe Two dramas, one stone. Did ya'll like it? Let me know. I need some Ideas on wether or not Steph should forgive her family or not. And if she should join the Hale pack or take Aiden with her and join. Or stay where she's at. Or just leave again. I'm so confused. Let me know! And lemons! Lots of it! This chapter! Been Warned! Oh! R&R! Or follow!**

* * *

I think the news hit us the worse. Ennis was like a father to me. He treated me as such. We were close in those couple of days. It was almost as if we were actually family. I knew him, he knew me like Aiden did. He understood me like no other. The fact that Deucalion killed him made his death seem a little more bitter. I hid my face in his side and let silent tears fall down. Not giving a shit if they thought anything of me. I heard Scott whisper,"Ennis is dead that leaves five more." I turned and gave him the most hateful and meanest and nastiest glare ever and threw some Alpha eyes in the mix.**  
**

He winced and paled. I whispered harshly so only he heard me,"you didn't know Ennis. Ennis could be kind when he wanted to. He was the father figure to me. He cared for me. He understood me. I lost him. And all you care about is going back to close to a normal life as possible? How would you like it if your mom died and someone said,'one Mcall left.' Hmm?" He didn't say nothing. But looked down ashamed,"exactly. So what makes you think you have the right to say that? Put yourself in someone else's shoes before saying something you'll regret later!" I turned back around and sobbed. He's gone. He can't be gone.

I fell asleep sometime theough. I remember Aiden looking down at me and wiping off my tears with a softness I didn't think he would have in front of people. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. Almost lovingly. Did he love me? Hopefully. Just because we mated doesn't mean he _has_ to love me. I mentally shook my head and snuggled closer to him. His arms tightened around me.

Aiden's POV

I gave a glare to Scott once Steph was asleep. No one makes this sleeping angel in my arms cry. She was to caring and kind and just too much of a saint to others to be made upset. I'm so happy she's my mate. I needed her. Hell, I still need her. And also want her with every being in my body. Nobody made me feel like I do now. She was my breath, my light, my soul. She was my everything. I love her. All I could do was hope she loved me back.

The rest of the ride to the meet was uneventful. Besides Scott's whisperings of how sorry he was about what he said and Allison's scolding. You just don't celebrates someone's death when a loved one is around. I can understand if the person who died was very evil and all, but Ennis was actually a good man.

I woke Steph up once we got there and she kissed me again for good luck and she trotted off in the forest to do something. I really don't know why, but for some reason I followed her. Something told me I would need to. She stopped in the middle of the forest and she gave a roar of anger. She wolfed out. She started punching a tree. "First, I lost my family when I could have stayed strong for another year. Then I gain a mate and another family. Then I lose a member. He died by his own pack leader's hand! Ugh! Why did chaos choose my life? Why? What did I do wrong?" She punched the tree over and over again.

I had enough of watching my mate suffer. I grabbed her elbow mid punch. She looked back and reflexively growled at me. Once she realized I was her mate, she came back to herself. I pulled her so she turned around and hugged her. Her hands fisted my shirt and she cried. Sobs tearing from her body, making her shake like she was having a seizure. After she stopped sobbing, I walked us back to where everyone was. They were still setting up and Steph reduced to hiccuping. I made her face me and she wouldn't meet my eyes.

I took her chin in my hand and gently forced her head up,"look at me. Forget about what happened for just right now. Take a deep breath and relax. While we are away, let's spend it with us being happy." She nodded. I wiped her tears with my hands and kissed her. She suddenly blurted out,"I love you." It was quiet. But I heard it. I stared at her. In shock. She loved me too? I kissed her eagerly this time before pulling away and saying,"I love you too." I picked her up and spun her around quickly. Knowing she hates being taken off guard.

"Crosby! We need you over here!" The coach yelled at me. I gave her another peck and left. The coach made us strerch and all that. Put the gear over our uniforms and then gave us a little do good speech. We ran out the locker room cheering and all that. Someone grabbed my shoulder,"look. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I really regret what I said. Your girlfriend was right. About everything. I shouldn't have been so selfish and I..."Scott sighed. "I just don't want to let my stupidity affect the feild." I nodded at him.

The bus filled with cheers and hollers. We won the game. Headed to championship. Steph immediately ran to me and jumped into my arms. I caught her, use to this by now. She kissed the living daylights out of me. When she pulled back she smiled,"you won. And you're not majorly injured." My eyes darkened and I kissed her again. I easily dominated her lips.

"Hey now! Not on the court!" Coach yelled at us. We pulled apart and she laughed, there was some wolf whistles, which I found ironic. I just rolled my eyes. I kissed her again, quickly. I sat her beside me. I winced because I was kinda sore. She was having a hard time controlling her wolf, so I kissed her. She calmed down once I did. She took a deep breath before letting go.

"I won't kill the coach for this. I won't kill the coach for this." I chuckled and I heard a snicker from Scott and Isaac. "You really don't mess with someone's mate. No matter how small the problem." She turned to stare at them and said quietly,"damn fucking right!" They bit their hands to stop from laughing and Boyd cracked a smile. She turned around and took another towel and started wiping dirt off of me. I gave her a smile and grabbed her wrist,"is this really necessary?" She shot me a grin and nodded sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at her and she stuck her tongue out. I gently bit it and put it in my mouth. I pulled away just as quickly as I did that and she frowned. I whispered so only she heard,"_whatever I want_." Saying it exactly how she did. "Do I have time for a nap?" I grinned cheekily at her and said,"two whole hours." She laughed but set her head in my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair and she fell asleep soon. The bus stopped at the school. I carried her off, so she didn't have to wake up. She unconsciously snuggled closer. Nice to know she still reacts to me in her sleep.

I ran into the forest to my home and when I did, I stripped her bare and carefully tied her to the bed. I stopped being sore on the first hour. So that means I actually can do what I want. I took a shower to clean myself of the dirt, grass, and sweat. I heard her heartbeat increase telling me that she is awake. I pulled on a fresh pair of jeans to tease her. I walked out and smelt her arousal before I saw her.

I grinned mischievously at her. Her arousal spiked and my eyes zeroed in on her pussy. It was already dripping. I chided her,"we're not even _close_ to starting yet." She managed to groan out,"you make me horny as fuck." I gave a sadistic smile,"hmmm. Wonder how many times I can make you come because of that." She grinned,"how ever many times you want." That made me lose the control I was hanging onto by a thin peice of string.

I jumped on top of her and dominated her lips. I bit her bottum lip and shoved my way in. She moaned loudly at my roughness. I explored the warm, wet cavern I never got tired of over again. My lips was kissing her in a frenzy that not even another wolf could see. I left her lips and took my assault down her body. Down her cheek, behind the ear. She gave a keening sound. I went down her neck. Sucking and nibbling and licking till I was satisfied my mark was on her skin. I latched onto her mating bite. Her body gave a small spasm. I grinned,"that's one." My kisses went to her breast and harshly sucked on the nipple. She arched her back. Her hips were grinding against my leg looking for friction.

I felt her wetness on the legs of my jeans. I moved so I straddled her legs,"ah, ah, ah. None of that." I bit the nipple I had in my mouth and moved to the other one. "Aiden-,"I cut her off by saying,"Master." She whined in the back of her throat,"Master Aiden! Please!" I lowered my kisses downwards. I left hickeys all over her stomach. Making sure she knows who she belongs to. I lowered my kisses till I was directly over her vagina. I kissed it and licked the lips of it. She arched again. I dove into her entrance and started licking inside of her. She squirmed under me. I sucked her clit into my mouth and bit it gently.

"Oh! Oh, right there! Please!" I licked her again amd my eyes flashed red in lust and I growled at her,"come bitch!" And she did. Hmmmm. She likes it rough, demanding, and dirty. I sucked up every last drop,"two." She whimpered when I ground my hips into hers. The rough material of my zipper on her sensitive pussy made her come again in a few minutes. Three. I took of my now soiled jeans. I placed two fingers into her and she screamed. I started pumping in and out. I spread my fingers out and curled them. She moaned very loud. Found it. I entered a third one. She was a mess right now. Panting loudly, eyes lust filled, and lips swollen, the hickeys _I_ gave her were still there.

I made my thumb hit her clit every time I thrusted she came for me again. I was achingly hard now. My tip was leaking like a waterfall. I crawled up her body and shoved my cock into her face,"suck slut." She opened her mouth in a moan, but I shoved my cock in. She licked all around it, bit it gently, sucked, and blew on it. She was absolutely a pro. I came down her throat without warning,"you better swallow all of it." She was doing a good job, but some dripped down her chin. I growled at her. I licked it up and said,"you didn't follow instructions. And you were such a good bitch! I'll have to punish you."

I untied her and turned her so she was on her front. I made her lie down so her ass was in the air. I groped it lovingly for a bit. Admiring it. I brought my hand back and gave her a smack. She yelped. I leaned down and growled in her ear,"count every spank I give you." I gave her another one,"two." Another,"three." By the time we reached thirty-three she came. Five.

"Master! Please!" I decided to tease her,"please what?" "Fuck me! Please!" She gave a scream. I was probably being sadistic, but I don't think she cared,"beg for it." She nodded, eager to be fucked. "Please fuck me so hard and fast all I will think about is this night. Fuck me to show me who I belong to. To show all the men out there I belong to you. Fuck me so hard and fast like the slut I am! Fill me with your come till I become fat! Use me to breeed me for your children! Please fuck me!" Her last pleads made me completely rock solid. She wanted my children? She wanted to bear them? Good. Because after tonight, she just might.

I entered her from behind. I started at fast and rough pace. My thrust were hard and hit her sweet spot. She moaned underneath me. She was squirming and started thrusting backwards, meeting my thrust. I started talking in her ear,"such a dirty girl. Wanting to be fucked long and hard and filled with my come. Tell me. Do you want to bear my children? Do you want to become fat with them? Hmmmm? So eager to have my cock up your scorching, tight, wet pussy. Aren't you? So eager to please me aren't ya? Scream my name. For everyone to know who owns you. To know who's giving you this pleasure. Scream it, damn it!" I wasn't one to curse around her. But, she seemed to like it. She came hard screaming,"Aiden!" I came hearing her scream like that. I forced her to ride out her orgasm. **  
**

I untied her and kissed her again. I washed her off and laid down next her. My arms wrapping protectively and possessively around her. She wanted my children. I can't believe she wants them. That would make me the happiest man in the world. It would make me ecastic if she would do something else for me. No. Can't think of that right now. One step at a time. But hopefully, she will accept my offer. I want her to. My thoughts were broken by my phone vibrating. Letting me know I have a text. It was from Ethan,"_good job on your victory. Oh and I don't need to hear my sister scream your name ever again. Never ever again. I need to bleach my mind and I need to get my ears checked. I also need therapy. You're paying for it.;) Night bro. Make sure she gets a lot of rest. From what I heard, she'll need it_." I laughed at my brother.

_*Fast forward*_

_It has been a month since that night. Only another month before we graduate. I woke up and couldn't find Steph anywhere. I stopped panicking and listened for her heartbeat. I found it in the bathroom. Steph was bent over the toilet, throwing up last nights dinner. She groaned and leaned against the tub after closing and flushing the toilet. "Babe? What's wrong?" She looked up and stared at me looking at me in worry. I stared at her confused. She took a deep breath. And her sentence changed my life forever._


	3. Chapter 3

**I stayed up all night trying figure out this chapter! I think some reviews or follows would be nice. I wrote these 4,453 words for you! _For you_! Please, please, please, don't let all my work go down the drain. Show me some love please. Or criticism. I made sure so correct as much as I could. But it's midnight. And oh my goodness! It was hard! Please review! That would be nice. Please and thank you. **

* * *

School was pretty normal. Besides the fact that while we were at lockers Steph had the bright idea to jump on Ethan's back. He groaned,"why did you jump on my back? You have Aiden for that reason!" He still lifted her up so she was properly on his back. She giggled and kissed his cheek,"but this concerns you. You're welcome." She held out his tablet to him. "How'd you?" She held out the keys to the lockers. "And those?" She seemed to have a little flashback and a smirk appeared on her face,"never mind that! Go to your grades!" He raised a brow and looked at me like,"she's your mate, your responsibility." He did as he was told and she walked into my arms. One arm around her shoulder and the other one working her book bag off. She didn't struggle, knowing she won't win this.

I kissed her temple and Ethan looked up wide eyed,"I'm passing! With A's and B's! I had C's straight through! What did you do." She just smirked evilly and opened her locker. "Like I said. Don't worry about it." She handed him the books she needed for the class and took a glance at herself in the mirror. Not exactly herself, but something in the mirror. A teacher came running down the hall screaming,"where's Mr. Harris? Have you seen ?" We looked at Steph with a raised brow. She raised her hands in surrender,"it wasn't me! I swear!" Her heartbeat stayed the same. We looked back at the scene and another teacher came down the hall screaming,"have you seen Ms. Brown?" We turned again and she was gone. We laughed and grinned at each other.

"Wow. That's our Steph." I said. He nodded in agreement and went to look for her.

Stephany's POV

I came out the girl's bathroom and took a quick look around. I rounded the corner and ran into a body. Hands wrapped around my waist and a voice whispered,"what did you do?" I giggled and pecked Aiden's lips. "Where's Ethan?" A voice came out of no where and screamed,"boo!" I jumped and elbowed Ethan. I turned wide eyed. "Don't do that! If I was any shorter an important part of you wouldn't be functioning correctly!"

He laughed and kissed my cheek,"I sowwy." He said it like a two year old. I grumbled something about being immature and putting up with him.

"Anyway! What did you do?" I made a motion for them to come closer. I whispered,"well, I was in the office. The principal put me on the prom committee. Since I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Anyway, happened to be on the computer, she happened to be checking grades. So, I kinda convinced her to take some time off. In the closet. Tied to a chair and duck taped...and I changed his grades! Ta da! And here I am now!"

They doubled over laughing. I rolled my eyes. I took off running,"I have to re do what I did. See ya later." They waved and walked off. Still laughing.

After putting back on the mask, I took her out of the closet, untied her, and put her in a believable position. The story, she fainted from the lack of hydration and fell down, causing a bump to form on the back of her head. And I found her. Good story. I texted the twins to see if they like the story and they replied,"lol. Yea. Perfect." I grinned and ran in a fake hurry to tell a teacher. He thanked me and ran to help her. Sucker.

I suddenly had the urge to barf, again, and ran to the nearest bathroom, for girls, and barfed up breakfast. I've been having the urges to do that for weeks now. I've been moody too. I don't know why. I'll go to Dr. Deaton's after school.

I went to class before the bell rang and sat next to Aidren. I took his hand in mine and gave it a small squeeze. He looked at me and raised a questioning eyebrow. I told him,"I'll be home a little bit later. I have something to do tonight." The truth in a way. He nodded and told me to be safe. I nodded and said,"always." He kissed my forehead and the last class began. Since Mr. Harris was gone. We had the time to do what we want. They couldn't find a sub at this short notice. Aiden, Ethan, and I formed a little group and started talking randomly. Scott came up to us and asked,"did you have something to do with Mr. Harris' disappearance?" Seems like he took my advice. I smiled at this,"no Scott. I swear to you and your pack, that we, as the Alpha Pack, had nothing to do with the disappearance of Mr. Harris. If we did, it wasn't Aiden and I. We were...busy." Ethan coughed(poor kid is still traumatized from that night), Aiden and I smirked, and Scott blushed."Ethan had a date last night, and if it was Kali and Deucalion, they didn't tell us. But they would if they did. And what would we want to do with him? We don't have anything with him." He nodded,"1)ok. I believe you. 2)didn't need to know that bit of info. 3) Thanks for the info." With that said, he left. I giggled when he left. He was still blushing.

I leaned into Aiden and sighed. I felt like I was being glared at and Lydia was glaring at me. She looked at Aiden in lust. I glared back before smirking. I pulled Aiden's head down and kissed him passionately on the mouth. He pulled me closer. Once we were out of breath, I turned and smirked at Lydia. She was speechless.

I turned back around and Ethan was laughing his ass off and Aiden was looking confused. I guess he saw the whole interaction. I mouthed,"not a word." He fell out his seat laughing. Aiden and I laughed at him. He stayed down on the floor till he stopped laughing. His face was completely read. He wiped some tears off his face. "That. My friend. Was awesome." I made a mental note to kill him. Aiden asked,"what? What happened?" I looked down and started doodling on a piece of paper. He turned to Ethan. I shook my head and kept mouthing "no." Ethan smirked and I continued doodling, when Aiden looked back. I repeated this action for a while. Finally the bell rang and I packed up my stuff, slapped Ethan on the back of the head in warning, and walked out. I threw my stuff in the locker and Lydia confronted me.

"You know, he would have been mine if you stayed away for another day." I laughed humorlessly,"I could have stayed away for ten more years, that won't change the fact, you're not right for him. If you were, then, I wouldn't be here. I would be dead and buried, you would be in the same status as I currently am, and most importantly, you would be caught up in the drama that is my life. So, you can take that, 'back off! He is mine !' shit and go find another boy toy like the slut you are." I slammed my locker shut and gave Lydia a sweet smile and walked off.

I stopped when Lydia grabbed my arm,"then why would he fuck me if I didn't have a chance?" I stared at her completely speechless. I glared at her the same glare I gave Scott without the flash and stalked off. Cursing every cuss word I knew and was permanently pissed off. I confronted Aiden before he left. "I thought you were helping?" I nodded wordlessly,"I am. Before I go, I need to know this, did you fuck Lydia?" He started sputtering,"wha...I mean... What brought this on?" I gave a emotionless chuckle,"Did you? Or did you not? It's a yes or no question. I want you to answer the damn question!" He sighed. "So you did? That's all I needed to know for now. I'll talk to you later." I stalked off. Muttering things as I went. I fought back my tears. Nope. Not gonna cry. I should have saw that coming. I ran into somebody. Scott.

"Hey-" he took one look at me and pulled me into a hug. I stiffened and tried to fight him off. But I didn't have the energy. I cried. That's all I seem to be doing now! Crying. I can't be any good crying. I just can't.

He rubbed my back comfortingly,"hey, it's ok. I don't know what the problem is. But it's ok. I promise it will be ok." I pulled away and wiped of my tears,"sorry about your shirt. I got tears and make up on it." He looked down and chuckled,"it's cool. Come on. Let's go do this rip off of a job we got stuck in." I laughed. He smirked at me,"there's that award winning smile I was hoping for!" I giggled and he threw an arm around my shoulder's and led me into the gym. Allison, Lord bless her kind soul, took a look at Scott, his arm, and me and glared. She looked again and her face softened. She immediately hurried over,"OMG! Are you ok? What happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But are you ok?" I smiled at her and nodded,"yea. I'm ok. Just a little argument with Aiden. We'll settle it soon." She nodded and grabbed my arm. Leading me to her project away from Scott. He said,"well, bye! Nice talking to you! It's been nice." I giggled,"bye, you too. And thanks. A lot." He gave me a smile and nodded. Once we were far enough away, I whispered,"you have a nice boyfriend. Don't let him go. Can't find a guy like him just anywhere. You know that right?" She blushed and nodded, out of it. I snapped my fingers in front of her face. "Oh! Sorry. You're right, he is one of kind. And I like keeping him around." I followed her line of sight and he was playing with other kids.

Planning with them was fun. We got to know each other better. It was nice. We became friends. I asked Scott if Deaton was still there. He said yeah and I left.

I opened the door and called out,"hello? Dr. Deaton? You here?" I looked around and was terrified when a voice replied,"yes." I gave a smile,"hi. My name is Stephany Torres. I am sorry for coming at such short notice. You know, close to the time you close. But, it was to my understanding that four people from my pack came here and basically threatened you and all that. I would like to say sorry for them. And on top of that they killed an man in front of you. Oh God, I'm rambling!" He chuckled,"it's quite alright Ms. Torres. You had nothing to do with that. So I don't blame you, at all." I nodded,"Stephany, call me Stephany, please. And, I was wondering if you could help me out." He nodded and opened the counter for me to get in. I smiled politely and entered. I hopped up on the table and told him,"see. A couple of weeks ago, all I seem to do is barf. I've been very moody lately. I've been happy to sad to mad in like thirty seconds flat! And I've been having strange cravings and...ummmmmmmm...my cycle...hasn't been happening lately. He nodded,"I see. I have a guess. But to be sure. I'll run some tests." He took some blood and made me pee in a cup.

A while later he came out. A neutral look on his face. He came out with papers in his hands. "Like I suspected..." I looked at him in worry. Totally nervous as to what is happening to me. A grin broke on his face and he announced,"you're pregnant!" I stared wide eyed, mouth opened. Me being shocked was an understatement. I gave a chuckle,"I'm pregnant? Are you serious?" He nodded. I squealed and gave him a hug. He laughed, but hugged back none the less. I kissed his cheek," thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I was smiling and grinning like the idiot I was. I felt like I was glowing! I was gonna be a mother! My own child! One that I can keep forever! And what if it looked like his father. My grin dropped.

I forgot about Aidren. Oh God! What if he doesn't want children? And the fight we're in? I will not abort my baby! I just won't! Dr. Deaton saw my immediate mood change and sat me down,"what's wrong?" I took a shaky breath,"the father and I aren't on best terms right now. What do I do? I can't just work it into a conversation! What if he doesn't want one yet? Or at all? I won't give my baby up. Then, I'll lose my mate. And, I can't..." I started sobbing. Completely taken away of the power to control my emotions. He pulled me into a hug. He started soothing me,"I don't know the answers to those questions. You'll just have to find out." I nodded and wiped my eyes. "That's like the hundredth time I cried." I gave a shaky laugh and he cracked a smile,"we know now, don't we?" I giggled and he opened the thing so I can get out,"oh. And please don't mention this to anyone. I want to tell them." He nodded,"privacy is my policy." I grinned and said,"thank you." I kissed his cheek once more and took off to the house.

I opened the door and walked in quietly. I was gonna walk up the stairs, but a hand on my arm stopped me,"we need to talk." I jumped and Aiden caught me. I was bout to fall off. He looked horrible. His eyes were bloodshot, hair messed up like he ran his arms through it too many times and pulled it. He looked tired and as if he hasn't eaten.

"Baby, I'm sorry. It didn't mean anything! It was before we started dating. And I'm so, so, so sorry. I'm so sorry. Forgive me. Please?" I stared at him in the eyes and kissed him gently. Letting him know I do forgive him."I love you so much." He kissed me and said,"I love you too." His voice and eyes telling me the truth. I kissed him again. He picked me up bridal style and walked up the rest of the stairs. That night we made slow, passionate love.

I opened my eyes and gave a grin, my body ached in the most fabulous way. Arms tightened around me and Aiden whispered,"morning sexy." I hummed out,"morning." I kissed him, since his head was on my shoulder. He moaned into the kiss and turned me around. I told him what happened during chemistry and he did a quick, rough, but still loving and passionate round. Letting me know that he is mine and I am his. No one can change that. We showered together to save some time and I grabbed an apple and left with him in tow. The sub was really friendly and cool. When after school came around, I kissed Aiden goodbye, pecked Ethan's cheek who was looking at a text from his boyfriend, and left. I found Allison and Scott and dragged them to the side. I told Scott to sniff me. He looked confused, but I held my wrist out and he finally sniffed it. "It smells sweeter. Almost like chocolate." I nodded smiling hugely now. I whispered yelled,"I'm pregnant! With Aiden's child of course."

Allison stared at me for a while, so did Scott, before she squealed. She looked like I did when I found out the news,"OMG! This is huge! Did you tell him yet." I shook my head and told them,"Ok! Here's what I had in mind. You and I go shopping, of course dragging along Scott to ca...I mean to cover us in case something happens, and shop for a bunch of baby supplies and I give them to him on a random day. It will be perfect!" She nodded liking the plan, and Scott gave me a hug,"by the way, I know I have to carry the bags." I giggled and patted his cheek. I kissed it afterwards and he blushed, I snickered to Allison,"yep, adorable!" He blushed deeper and we giggled. Suddenly I'm picked up and around the gym. I laughed and gave a shriek. Once he sat me down I muttered dizzily,"never," I fell into his arms. Like a trust fall,"again." Once the room stopped spinning, we decorated again. Only another day or so before we are complete!

I went home and Aiden greeted me. So did the rest of the pack. I furrowed my eyebrows and asked,"what's up?" Deucalion sighed and said,"we are giving up on this land. It's not going anywhere. The damn Alpha is stubborn as hell and I can't seem to convince any of his pack to kill him and join me. And plus. A bigger threat is out there. We don't need to be cross in the mix. Maybe once that gets settled, we'll try again. Till then, we're leaving." I looked at him. Straight up pissed. "Really? We're gonna leave because you can't have what you want? Because a new threat is coming? Freakin serious? Ethan and Aidren are close to graduation day. Wouldn't that look kind of weird? And I finally have a chance of graduation since I made the stupid decision to run for seven years? You have got to be kidding me! You want us to leave because you didn't get your precious Alpha. It's not to keep us safe. It's to keep you safe. Safe from losing your power! Power is all you care about! That's why you killed Ennis. Either way it was for power! If he didn't heal quickly, it would have been a weakness in your rein of power. And since he was weak, it was the perfect time to kill him to add to your power. With him weak he wouldn't have fought to keep alive. Because he was stronger than you. You have power in voice, but not size. I am not doing this. I have a chance to fix what I've broken, and I'm staying to do so. I don't care who hates me for this. I will not follow." I walked towards the door and he growled at me. I turned and gave him a growl more powerful than his.

I chuckled,"that never effected me. You know why? On my dad's side of the family, he came from a line of Alpha's. From the first Alpha of his generation. He mated with an Alpha. They had an Alpha. Then she mated in a Alpha and so on. And my mom is also an Alpha! So, that means, I wasn't made to follow. I was made to lead. Lead an regular pack, lead an Alpha pack, lead all types of packs! I am the true Demon Wolf!" I growled all of that out, in the voice he used on us at times. This time more powerful. They whimpered. I calmed down and said,"and don't you forget it." I took a couple of steps back and turned on my heels. I was gonna walk out the door before turning around once again,"also. If you even try to kill me. You will fail. What I have done required a little bit of energy. Imagine what could happen if I used a lot of my energy. You'll be dead. And I would really hate to kill you and take control myself. I don't want to lead the pack, but I will if I have to. Lead right, or give up control. And the last thing, you are a terrible Alpha. A true Alpha fights till it gets what it wants, or dies. They do not back down when things get hard. They stay strong till the last. Single. Breath." I finally left. I let out a sigh of relief. I been wanting to tell them that since I found out last week. I took of running to clear my head.

I guess I've been running for a while. I was completely out of it, till someone tackled me. They pinned me to the ground and I gave a whimper. Submitting easily since I didn't want my cub to be hurt. "Scott! You said she was a challenge!" I heard someone growl,"get off of her, Derek!" Derek snarled back,"have you've forgotten she works for the Alpha Pack?" "Get off her! She's pregnant!" He immediately got up and I put a hand on my stomach. I started panicking,"I have got to go to Deaton's ! Need to see if my cub's alive! My baby could be injured! I swear to all that is holy, if my baby is dead or injured I. Will. End. You!" Momma wolf was out to play. He frowned,"sorry. I'll take you there." I raised a brow at him, but in the back seat of his Camaro. I kept my hand on my stomach. Instinctively doing so. It was as if I had no control over myself anymore. I got out the car when Scott let me out, and I immediately called for Deaton.

Whenever Derek tried to step towards me, I growled. Don't know why. I only let Scott come so close before growling. "It's the momma wolf protecting her cub. I'm guessing you did something Derek and she will go crazy when you're around since you could have damaged the baby. And she only allows Scott so close to her at a time since he did what's right, and try to protect her." Deaton's voice rang out. He let me in and immediately started getting me ready for an ultrasound, and got the stethoscope out. He put the thing on my belly and said,"hearts good. Beating strong and steady. Try to relax some." I did. He put the gel on my stomach, and put the wand on my belly. I calmed seeing my baby on the screen. They seem to be perfectly fine. Moving around in my belly unharmed. And unaffected by what happened. I sighed in relief. "Is it safe to approach?" Scott asked. I had tears coming down my face. Utter joy radiating off of me. My baby on the screen. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Scott looking down at me,"good now?" I nodded and held my arms out for a hug. He leant down and the tears came back. He laughed,"so. I'll be an uncle to what?" I pulled back,"you'll be an uncle? To my baby?" He nodded,"of course! I see you as a sister!" I hugged him.

"Thank you." He sat on the thing and I asked for pictures. He gave them to me. I gave him a thank you. I tried to pay him for it, but he wouldn't take it. We left, I left some money on his desk before leaving. I tried to get them to drop me off at a hotel, but Scott gave me a room in his house. I smiled at him. I met Melissa who was so kind and welcoming of me. She knew I was pregnant just by looking at me. She gave me some tips on what to do while carrying the baby. I listened intently and nodded. She knows how to cook. Her beef stew taste like heaven.

I tried to do the dishes, but she told me to sit in the living room and watch TV, since I was pregnant. I did as I was told and Scott came out with pillows and some covers. I thought they were for me, but he set them down next to the couch and ushered me into his room. Before I could protest, he kissed my forehead, said,"goodnight, sis!" And ran out. I borrowed Scott's shirt, since I didn't grab anything from the Aiden's house. And went to sleep. Not as fast or comfortably since I was drowned in Scott's scent, but his scent came third on my Most Comfortable Smell List. When I fell alsleep, I had a dream about telling Aiden my secret. He seemed completely mad at me. Wanted me to abort, but I wouldn't and he left me. He left me for Lydia and the pack.

I woke up, heart beating a mile a minute and ran to the bathroom to barf. Melissa came in and held my hair back. I smiled in thanks for her. I took a shower and changed into a dress she let me borrow. It was plain white, but it had thick straps, showed some cleavage, and stopped at my ankles. Around the waist was a simple elastic colorful band. I wore a pair of black flats and left my hair down to air dry, and put in a red headband. I only put lip gloss on for my makeup. Over all, my ensemble was cute. I walked to my locker and was surprised to see Aiden and Ethan there. Just chilling, waiting for me. I walked over and what Ethan said, just set the mood for my day.


	4. Chapter 4

**I think you guys will like this chapter. Two surprises in one. Read and Review please. Do you guys think it was too straight forward, or perfect. Let me know please. Oh and sorry about my last author's note. I guess, I got a little carried away. When I'm tired I get a little hysteric, I guess you could say. But I got four reviews! So I should be hysteric more often. Lol. Anyway, enjoy.**

**I own nothing. Btw! I am so mad that Jennifer and Derek hooked up. But I'm also happy. He might have found someone to love! Go Derek!**

* * *

"What happened was totally awesome! You stood up to Deucalion! And you was like,'I am the true Demon Wolf! And don't you forget it!' That was like...and your exit! Wow! That was just..." He started going on and on about what I did. I stopped paying attention and looked at Aiden. "You don't hate me do you?" I mouthed at him. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around my waist, and he pulled me closer. A small smirk appeared on his face,"I agree with Ethan. Although, you did go a little insane for a moment. Growling all through the Demon Wolf speech." I smiled, and kissed him. My arms around his neck, his slid to my hips and he pulled me closer. I opened my mouth to his tongue and fisted his hair in my hands. Once breath was out, he kissed my forehead. I stared in his eyes for I don't know how long till the bell rang. I glanced at his hair and smirked. I quickly opened my locker and held out my mirror. He snorted at his own hair. He quickly fixed it and we were off.

I sat next to Will and I said immediately,"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. I was too clouded by my own rage to see what really was-"He put a hand over my mouth. A grin on his face. "You talk too much. Like old times. Of course I forgive you! I knew you was still there! So much for 'die trying.' " I laughed,"I don't think evil is my forte." He looked incredulous,"not your forte? I was scared! It was just like that movie Orphan! It was so you! I was so confused as to why that side never appeared before in our old games!" I smirked,"so you do admit you were scared of the movie?" He looked confused for a second, before letting go of his pride and nodding. "Awe!" I gave him a the twin hug. One arm around him, the other just doing whatever. The class started and I grinned through it all. Will and I was joking around like old times. Hell, we even through in some old jokes. I told him one from the some movie. It was just fun. I left the room and walked to my next class with a grin on my face. "Well, someone had a good first period?" I giggled at Aiden,"you have no,"I pecked his lips,"idea." We entered our next class, and I told him what happened. He was so amused when I told him my brother and I almost always play make belief, back when we were 13. We caused most of the mischief. Getting one another in trouble. Having too many inside jokes. It was awesome. Until we fought. We would be just plain out nasty. And then, since I really, really, really can't hold a grudge, they lasted five minutes. He laughed. I rolled my eyes at him.

I looked at the bored and hit his side. He went quiet. The teacher seemed as if to be in a trance. I listened and heard chanting. What the hell? He ushered us outside. Hm, what was that about? We entered again, and the teacher was gone. I looked at Scott. He was paling considerably. I walked over to him and he pointed to the bored. Hidden in a equation was the word, Darach. What the hell! Darach? What is that? I pulled Ethan, Aiden, and Scott to the side and demanded to know what's going on. He told me everything he knew. I nodded with each . That word gives me the shivers. I mumbled,"thanks." Looks like I might have to put extra hard work into graduating. Scott explained it in the calmest and and soothing way possible. He knew I shouldn't be stressing with a baby inside of me. I was grateful for that and him. We went back to our seats and waited for the bell. I Aiden walked with me to my next class. "It doesn't make any sense. What would a darach want with a town like this? A war? This is fucked up shit." I sighed. I don't know what to do or say anymore. Except say,"listen. There's a reason why I said I didn't want to lead. I don't know how to handle problems. I just know that I won't leave until I do what I craved to do a year after I left. Graduate. I can tell you this now, I will not back down from my dream because some douche bag declares war. I will fight with every single last fiber of my being till I get what I need." He stared at me for a while. Then he smirked,"you really don't know how good of a leader you are." I gave him a seductive smile,"flattery gets you places." I bit his ear lobe for extra emphasis and he growled.

I smirked and ground my hips into his and walked away. He caught up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Nope. You have to finish what you started." I made a cute innocent face," but, Mr. Crosby, we are in school. And if I keep doing this,"I ground my hips into his again," then you would have a mess in your pants, and the students and wolves can smell exactly how I effect you. And that delicious smell, is only for me now." He licked his lips, his tongue flicking my neck,"oh? Is that so Ms. Torres?" I nodded,"very much much so. Because you see, I'm a very selfish woman. When I get something I like very much, I tend not to share." He played along,"and what's that?" I whispered lowly in his ear,"well, it's big, long, thick, and it can be juicy at times." I felt him against my thigh. Ut was very big right now. "We will finish this." He demanded. I smirked,"you'll have to catch me." With that, I walked into the classroom and sat on the other side of Ethan. He looked at me and he questioned,"what did you do?" A couple of seconds later, a ticked Aiden walked in. "Ah! That's what you did?" I nodded pleased with myself. "Nice." He high-fived me. He sat down and started grumbling something about, seductress, gift from hell, and handling me.

Class ended and I was gonna go to the cafeteria, but hands stopped me. "Oh no. You have another assignment." Aiden's horny voice growled in my ear. Next thing I know, I'm thrown over his shoulder and carried to the car.

He threw me into the back roughly and slammed the door shut behind him. He took off his jeans, and ripped my panties off of me. Not literally. He had something up his sleeve. Seeing him like this has me hot and bothered. I'm dripping. His tongue licked at my lips only once, before without a warning shoved his tongue and fingers in me. I had to bite my lips to keep the scream in. His tongue teased my clit and his fingers started moving in and out, hard and fast. I bucked my hips up and his other hand held me down. "No. My turn." And he stopped his demonstrations and put his cock at my mouth. "Blow me, bitch." There's something about the way he talks dirty to me. I don't know what is, but it turns me on completely. I did as I was told and he fisted my hair. He started thrusting harshly in my mouth. He came down my throat, but still kept thrusting.

I needed to come so bad. " Does my slut need to come?" I nodded. And he shook his head sadistically,"I didn't get to come when my vixen seduced me. Now, I have to punish her." He lifted my dress up higher and put my ass in the air. Smack after smack filled the car. I moaned shamelessly.

Out of the blue he stopped and placed his cock in my ass. That's new. The sting of his cock in my not so virgin ass anymore, and his spanking made me bite Aiden's neck, tearing the skin a little. That shit felt good and bad. He started thrusting in and out. Roughly pinching my bud. He stopped when I was about to come. Making me keen. Then he starts again and finally he came. The same time he put something in my pussy. I clenched around him. Wanting release so bad. Once he calmed down, he pulled out and pulled on his boxers and jeans. "So. Does that compare to your big, long, thick, and juicy?" I groaned out,"it was all that. And more." He smirked. I tried to find my thong, but it was in his hands. I raised my brow and he put it in his pocket. "You'll see." I tried to sit up, but something moved inside me and made me moan." A dildo?" He didn't say anything. He just got out his car and helped me out. Each step I took made me bite back a moan. "Really? This is the punishment?" I squeaked. He smirked. I managed to growl out,"I hate you so much right now. You know I am on the prom committee." He nodded.

We entered just in time, and we sat in the last class, close to the end of the period, when something vibrated in me. This dick put a vibrator in me? And he activated it in class? Is he stupid?I glared at Aiden and he gave a smile that managed to say," love you." Poor Ethan was lost. When class ended I pulled Aiden aside and commanded,"take it out. Or God so help me, you'll be using your hand for the rest of the year." He was gonna, but Allison pulled me away and dragged me away, saying a quick hi to Aiden and told me that we need to finish up with the prom thing. Each step made me frustrated. I turned and Aiden was grinning at me. I glared at him, cocky bastard. He walked away and when we entered the gym I took out a piece of paper and wrote,"the dick I call my boyfriend put a vibrator in me! He was gonna take it out too, before you dragged me away! I really, really, really, really hate you right now!" I underlined hate and all the reallys. She blushed at this, before she doubled over laughing. I rolled my eyes. I didn't trust my voice, so I whispered,"Scott! Come get your girlfriend!" He came jogging over.

"What happened?" He asked. "Nothing. Your girlfriend just loves laughing at my misery." He glanced at the girl he was convinced was an angel. She stopped laughing and grinned,"why don't you do it?" I had a flashback to the night he caught me masturbating. He wasn't pleased I was touching something that was his to play with. To say that was a rough night was an understatement. I answered,"he wouldn't like it if I did." She thought for a moment,"do it and put it back afterwards." I nodded. Liking the idea. After cleaning it off, I put it in my purse and went to help doing whatever. Afterwards, I put it back in and while I was writing a text to Aidren to pick me up, the vibrator vibrated to the maximum. I gripped the edge of the wall, and asked him why he did that. He responded immediately with,"on the way, and I somehow know you took it out. Hope you'll be able to heal fast enough tomorrow." I can almost see and hear Aidren glaring at me, and smiling sadistically, while growling that.

My eyes widened and I gave a groan. You have got to be kidding me.

Aidren's POV

As soon as she entered the house, her back was against the wall, and I tore the dress into little tiny pieces. "That wasn't mine." I shrugged, not caring right now. I was gonna turn her into my obedient slut. I told her not to touch what's mine. But she didn't follow the direction of that. She can touch whatever else. But her body is off limits. I don't even let her shower alone anymore. She is not allowed to touch her own self. And she knew it too.

I bit her neck roughly, breaking the skin and lapped up the blood. She moaned and I lifted her onto my shoulders. My face in line with her pussy. I gave a lick to it and turned the vibrator on to the highest setting again. She screamed her release. I pulled it in and out if her in a very fast pace. She moaned. I took it out and roughly shoved it in her ass. She screamed in ecstasy. I threw her on the floor, seeing as we haven't done it here yet. Every where else, besides the living room. Changing that.

I woke up and couldn't find Steph anywhere. I stopped panicking and listened for her heartbeat. I found it in the bathroom. Steph was bent over the toilet, throwing up last nights dinner. She groaned and leaned against the tub after closing and flushing the toilet. "Babe? What's wrong?" She looked up and stared at me looking at me in worry. I stared at her confused. She took a deep breath. And her sentence changed my life forever.

"Baby. I'm pregnant. It was gonna be a surprise. Allison and I had the plan of taking Scott to the mall, so we could shop for baby supplies and give them to you tomorrow. I found out a week ago. Right now, I'm two months." I didn't say anything. I was a little angry she hid it this long. But I was shocked overall. She's carrying my child. Our child. That explains why she was so emotional. "Babe? Are you ok with this? Say something." I grin broke over my face. I picked her up and spun her around. I kissed her face over and over again. "You're pregnant. You're pregnant with my chid! You've made me the happiest man in the world. I love you! I love you so much. I'm a little mad you didn't tell me sooner, but I like your plan though."

I set her down and she gripped my arm because she became dizzy. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. She smiled at me. She took my hand and dragged me into the room and she dug through her underwear draw for something. She came back with a small box and placed it in my hands. I opened it and took the picture out. There, on the paper, was our baby. I smiled at the picture. I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her waist. I pulled her to sit on my left leg. I ove her so much. She is really changing me.

If you thought I was protective of her then, you should see me now. Any boy who stares at her, I glare at them. I make her sit down every time she can. She keeps saying,"I'm not that pregnant. I'm pretty sure I can do what I normally do." It's true. She still has a small belly, but I wasn't taking any chances. I came along eith them while they went shopping for baby outfits, toys, diapers, and etc. They would occasionally stop to look for prom dresses. They never let us look at their choices. Only thing we know of if it isn't the one. They would groan and throw it over the door. Muttering profanity, and words of them not being perfect. They made us switch. Scott with Steph and Allison with me. They went to one stall, and we went to the other dressing room so we wouldn't creep a peak at their choices. But we were still in hearing distance so it was cool.

After leaving that store, we went into another store. The gave us more bags,"wow. Are you use to this?" He laughed and shook his head,"you're lucky. We're here on a mission. Not just for fun." I groaned and he chuckled. Steph shot me a bird from behind her back, hearing the whole conversation, and I shot back,"ok. But not in public." She laughed and shook her head. Her arm was link through Allison's and she dragged her into Sear's. I gave another groan. I heard giggling and knew that she find's my pain amusing. She ran out kissed me. And ran in again like a child on the first day of school.

That only made me sigh. Since she was shopping she hasn't taken it easy. They called us in and we knew they found some dresses. I dramatically said,"if I don't come out, it means Allison killed me. But, I want you tell you, thank you. For being a good friend to Steph. And for taking care of her. You're a good person. I'll see you on the other side." I shook his hand and he said,"same here." We sighed and walked in. I heard Steph laughing at our antics and smelt salt. She found this super funny. I'll let it slide as hormones. She reduced to giggling and then she gave a groan,"not it. What do you think? Is it cute? Do I look cute in it?" I prayed that he answered that right. Allison came out in a black dress, with a diamond studded waist band. It had a V to the front of it, but made a X on the back. It looked good on her."So?" I smiled,"you look good. Scott won't know what hit him."

She squealed and jumped up and down. I laughed at her antics. "Yes!" She jumped in my arms and kissed my cheek. I was taken off guard with her hug. I so wasn't expecting that. "Um, Allison, you shouldn't hug me while Steph's pregnant." She looked confused. I was about to explain, when Steph came around the corner pouting about not finding a dress, when she growled at Allison. "Why do you smell like her? Did you to do something?" She demanded. She was starting to shift. "That's why." I started slowly walking over to her, hands raised in a surrender position. She grabbed my hand and nuzzled my neck. Scent marking me. She hugged me, to speed up the process. As soon as I smelt like her she let go. But she kissed me hard on the mouth, to show I was hers to every female in the store. I'm amazed she last this long without going off. Once she let go, she growled against my lips,"mine." She licked her mark on my neck and she came back to her senses.

"Whenever someone's mate smells like someone else, they go haywire. And since she's an Alpha, the urge to do so is stronger, and she's pregnant too. Got to be careful." Scott and Allison nodded. Steph took a sniff of them both and calmed down some more. Recognizing the scents and locking them into memory. We were in the mall still looking for a dress fir Steph. She was convinced all hope was lost before she seemed to find one. She almost ran with Allison in the air waving like a flag, like thise cartoons.

She commanded us to stay outside. Five minutes later, a high pitched squeal filled the air, and another one joined afterwards. That proved to be too much for our sensitive ears, because we covered our ears. We were outside the store, so imagine the people in there. Oh God. Ten minutes later a gloating Stephany and Allison came out. They led us to the food court and Scott and I nearly fell down in happiness. Scott and Steph wanted Chinese food and Allison and I wanted pizza. After ordering and paying, we sat down and ate. Steph found Claire's and dragging Allison towards it after lunch. She pecked my lips before running away with Allison right behind her. Just as excited.

We watched our girls disappear and laughed long and hard at them. "Those are our girls..." I shook my head and he nodded. "How'd you become a wolf?" I asked him suddenly curious how. He sighed,"I can tell you now. I never wanted it. That day when Steph told me out? She was right. I want a normal life. I don't wish this curse on anyone. I tried to convince others that they don't want this. But I realized, this can be a gift too." I nodded and smirked,"well, I didn't have a choice either. I was born into this." He nodded.

We put our differences a side, and we have a brother bond. It was nice. The girls came back with more than a Claire's bag. They gave us a innocent smile. Scott and I exchange a glance,"our girls." They looked confused and we just grinned.

The night for prom finally came and Scott and I were waiting for them in my living room. We were always waiting for them. The door opened and Allison came out in her dress. She had red lipstick on, black mascara, and red eyeshadow. She looked beautiful. I heard a sigh and the click of heels and a "curse you Allison for making me wear the monstrosity that are call heels." Scott and I laughed. She was never one for dresses and heels. Steph came down with a orchid prom dress. It was strapless, short in the front so it touched her knees and long in the back. The waist band was thick and decorated with diamonds. She had on silver strap heels. She had on clear lip gloss, and mascara. That was all her makeup. Her hair was done in loose curls. She was breathtaking.

"So?" She asked. I stared at her still. Scott answered for me,"you look stunning. Aiden and I will have a hard time chasing the boys away." She blushed,"thanks." She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck,"what about you? Do you agree with him? Am I stunning?" I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her closer. I shook my head to clear it. Hurt flashed in her eyes and tears started to form. Oh shit. Not what I meant,"no, no, no. Not what I meant! I meant that..." She giggled and kissed me. I let out a breath. "You're breathtaking. Stunning. Beautiful. Lovely. Wonderful. Cute. Pretty." She giggled happily. "And you handsome." I gave a smile. Totally missing the flash of a camera.

Allison was looking at the camera with a smile. "Now you can have that moment forever!" She explained. Steph and Allis demanded for pictures. Which we did. We did ones of ourselves, our the girls, us as guys, and Steph set the camera for auto and came in. After those photos she dropped it into her purse. We got into my car and left. Alli and Steph were making baby names. I spoke up from the driver's side,"shouldn't I be the one to help name? It's not like it isn't my child or anything. But still..." They laughed. "Sorry. I figured if it was a he, you'll name him Aiden Jr. Had to avoid that. That's the last thing we need. Another trouble maker." I rolled my eyes,"I do not bring trouble...I just encourage it."Same thing." She dismissed. I laughed.

"Ok. What's your idea?" I sighed,"I was thinking, if it's a he, we could name him after...Ennis." She stared open mouthed,"serious? We can? Yes!" She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "You are awesome! Love you!" She started going on and on about middle names. "You had to get her started? Couldn't wait till afterwards?" Scott teased and Steph smacked the back of his head and she muttered,"shut up." He laughed. Finally we arrived and Steph and I got out and went into the prom. Everybody was there. Dancing, laughing, and talking. The song We Are Who We Are by Ke$ha came on. Steph immediately went to the snacks table to eat. I sighed and followed her. To make sure she doesn't kill anyone for even glancing at the food, and to make sure she eats right.

After yelling, stomping her foot, and tearing up, I finally got her a plate of pretzels and a glass of fruit punch. She went over to the table and sat down. She ate the pretzels in peace. She was so happy. I laughed and shook my head,"what's going on man? I swear that that's been happening a lot lately." Ethan interrogated. I laughed,"she's pregnant, dude. It's only been two months. But it's like she's 6 months. Stupid werewolf hormones man." He laughed in delight,"I'm gonna be an uncle? Are you gonna do it tonight? It would be awesome if you did." I sighed and shrugged,"dunno man. She's a emotional bomb. She'll either blow up at being mad at me for embarrassing her in front of people or she'll cry. I don't know which. And I don't know if I really want to figure it out." He nodded.

I slid my hands in the pockets of my jeans. Let's hope for the best tonight. Somewhere during the middle of it, she pulled me to the dance floor and wrapped her hands around my neck, mine on her waist. She leaned her head on my shoulder, and softly sung a long to the lyrics.

Remember those walls I built?

Well, baby they're tumbling down

And they didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make a sound

I found a way to let you in

But, I never really had a doubt

Standing in the light of your halo

I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breakin'

It's the risk that I'm taking

I ain't never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby, I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby, I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can see your halo, halo, halo

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can see your halo, halo...

Halo, ooh ooh...

Hit me like a ray of sun

Burning through my darkest night

You're the only one that I want

Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again

But this don't even feel like falling

Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again

And It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breakin'

It's the risk that I'm taking

I'm never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby, I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby, I can feel your halo

I pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can see your halo, halo, halo

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can see your halo, halo...

Halo, ooh ooh...

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can see your halo, halo, halo

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can see your halo, halo...

Halo, ooh ooh...

Halo, ooh ooh...

Halo, ooh ooh, oh...

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby, I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby, I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can see your halo, halo, halo

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can see your halo, halo...

Halo, ooh oh...

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can see your halo, halo, halo

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can see your halo, halo...

Halo, ooh oh...

I didn't know she could sing. She nuzzled closer to me. "I love you, baby. You are my saving grace, my angel. You helped me through my darkest hours, and stopped me from taking my life. You've found a way to break down my defenses. I can't thank you enough for what you habe done to me. I really can see your halo. It's brighter than shining star, diamond, light, and even the sun. I tried to shut people out to keep from feeling vulnerable. But, with you. I feel stronger. Knowing I can fall in love and still be strong." She cried. I gave her a smile. The most loving one I could manage. "Baby, I should be the one to say that. That's exactly how I feel about you. I love you too. More than the world itself. I have something to prove it too."

I grabbed her hand and took a mic from the DJ. He knew what was gonna happen. I kinda payed him for it. I pulled her onto stage. Heart beating a thousand miles per minute. I cleared my throat and all attention was on me. "I have a announcement. It will only take a moment. Stephany Torres. I love you more than you can ever know. I will give my own life for you. From sun up, to the time I go to sleep, even then, all I think about is you. I can't think of life without you. You were my best friend, my girlfriend, and if you'll have me, I want you to be my wife. Right after we graduate." She stood their shocked. I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring.

* * *

**Ok! I so had the story wrong. Oh well. The last chapter might be the next one or the one after it. I really don't want to exaggerate this story more than the others. I've gotten more follows for other stories and I hate to keep them waiting. Once I get done with this I'll be working on Shy Love next. Again. Sorry for it not being exactly like the TV show. But, my plan for this was drilled into my head. I'll try to fix it in with my other story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not much going on with my stories now. Huh. What did I miss? Anyway, enjoy the story. I own nothing. Yada yada yada. Enjoy!**

* * *

She stood there. Tears down her face. She seemed frozen in space. The girls cooed at my bravery. A smile broke across her face and she nodded,"yes. A million times yes!" I grinned at her and pulled her into a kiss. I slid the ring on her finger, but she didn't even look at it. Just pulled me into a kiss again.

We walked off the stage hand in hand and Lydia was waiting at the stairs. "Stephany, can we talk real quick. I swear I won't try anything." Her heartbeat was normal, and my beautiful fiancée. All I could do was hope she won't maul Lydia. She can't get married in prison or on the run.

Stephany's POV

I could tell Aiden was hesitant to let me go. But I went with her anyway. We walked to a corner of the gym,"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was just jealous that you got what I wanted. And since we graduate soon, I don't want to go on knowing that I could have ruined a relationship, and had a friendship with someone who did nothing wrong."

I smiled at her,"Lydia. It's ok. I forgive you. Besides, you made me stronger, and our relationship." She sighed in relief,"I love your dress. It's to die for. And your shoes..." I laughed,"tell you what, get me a pair of flats that go with this outfit, they're yours." She smiled at me. We talked for a bit, before I wanted to leave.

I found Aidren talking and laughing with the Hale Pack. I walked over and Will threw an arm over my shoulder,"there's my engaged sister. Who would have thought you'll be engaged." "Here's my still stupid brother. Who I still think is gay." He glared at me and I had an innocent smile on my face.

We started bickering back and forth. But it was playful. We kept pulling things from our past. It was nice. All of a sudden, I remembered why I came over here. I was tired. I told Aidren this and he rolled his eyes, but took me home. Stiles offered to take Allison and Scott home. I said a polite thank you and walked to the car.

I fell asleep in it. When I woke up the next morning I was drowning in Aidren's scent. I was horny as fuck. I gave a whine in the back of my throat. I looked for Aidren, but he was no where to be found. I heard the shower running and walked into the bathroom. Aidren was taking a shower and I stripped my clothes and joined him.

He turned completely shocked, but I kissed him. Needing him in me, as soon as possible. I guided his hand to my intimate area. I pulled him closer to me, till my back was against the wall. His free hand rested on the wall beside my head. I forced my tongue into his mouth and ground against his hand.

He finally got the message, and rubbed his hand against my pussy and I bucked into his hands. He took control of the kiss. I moaned. I loved being dominated by him. I wrapped my fingers into his hair and pulled. He gave a growl at me. I smirked into the kiss. His kisses moved lower and lower, till he was at the spot I needed him the most. He licked me till I was close to coming. He stuck two fingers into me and started a slow, but hard, rhythm. Not what I needed. I could tell he was teasing me.

I gave a groan of frustration and need. He took pity on me and went faster. I moaned at that. Yes! I jumped of my cliff. He stood back up and licked his fingers clean. I kissed him, that being too much for me. I wrapped a hand around his, rather huge member, and directed it to my opening. He slammed in me and I threw my head back.

He took advantage and bit my neck. Leaving little marks that will heal in no time. I bucked my hips to his quick pace. Needing this. After we came off our highs, he washed me off and dried me. I put on a bra and decided against panties, seeing as I might have a fit again. I threw on some jeans, and a grey shirt.

We laid on the couch. Left to our own little thoughts. My mind drifted to my parents. Wondering if I should see them again, and build a relationship with them. Then my mind drifted to our baby. What if we run into trouble with something and we need as much help as possible. But we can't since one of us needs to look after the baby. Maybe we should join the Hale Pack. They seem like they're close. If one of us fall somehow, they'll have a parent and others to care for it. A family.

I thought about it a little more,"babe?" He hummed to show he was listening,"what do you think about joining the Hale Pack?" He tightened his hold around my waist and looked at me,"what brought this on? Not that I have anything against them. But what?" I told him about what I feared and he hugged me,"I understand. It's totally up to them, baby. You have to understand that."

"I do. I do understand that. I just hope they do. And I wonder about Ethan..." He thought about it,"I think he would. He cleared up his problems with Isaac and Scott. So he definitely has nothing against them." I nodded and sighed. I started texting Scott to see if he'll ask Derek about it.

He responded with a sure. He told us to come to the Hale House tomorrow. They swore not to do anything and we swore not to try anything. He's all for it. Only thing we could do was cross our fingers.

Tomorrow came pretty quickly. I gave a groan. I snuggled closer to Aiden. He laughed,"babe. We got to get up." His arms tightened anyways. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Ten more minutes." He laughed at my behavior. I threw a pillow over my head and gave a groan,"ok. I'll get up. But if I do, you play nice for the day. No getting mad. You have to be the calm one now." He teased me,"oh? I thought I always was the calm one."

"Ha ha. Funny." I sat up slowly and still tired. I hopped on his back and made him give me a piggy back ride to the shower. He didn't complain once. Good. As I was dressing myself, I noticed the bump was more prominent. I smiled at it. Totally happy that you can see the bump.

He chuckled at my delight. Because I was prepared I wore a shirt that I purposely bought too big. And some jeans in the same condition. I got in the car and he drove to the place. The loft we went to put me a bit on edge and I moved closer to my mate. He wrapped an arm around my waist and put a hand on my stomach.

Out of nowhere Scott appeared and grinned when I jumped. My heart is trying to go back to an average beating. "Scott! You scared the life out of me!" I nearly ran out of here. "Sorry. So, come on." He grabbed my hand, but I took it back and motioned for him to turn around and he sighed. But he did as I asked and I jumped on his back. He grunted, but lift me up higher. He ran into the room and I giggled like the four year old I mentally am.

We entered the room in no time, so I pouted. I didn't want to get off my ride yet. He helped me off of him, and I walked to Aiden, his hands around my waist. His hands rested protectively on my stomach, his head rested on my shoulder. A man cleared his throat,"hi! You seem to already know everyone besides me and my darling niece. My name's Peter. Derek's-," Stiles faked coughed,"zombie." Peter glared,"Uncle." I giggled finding this incredibly funny.

"Hi. I'm Cora. Derek's sister." I nodded to her. She was gorgeous. Suddenly feeling a bit possessive of Aiden. He sensed this and kissed my cheek totally calming me down. "Sorry bout her. She's pregnant." He apologized when the others looked confused.

My brother shouted,"what! You got my little sister pregnant?" I groaned,"oh, shut up. I'm pretty sure we all could see this coming! It's like a cliché movie! And I am older! I'm just a midget!" I nearly threw something at him. He wasn't paying attention though he stomped out grumbling things."Haven't even been here long and I'm already causing problems." I grumbled sadly,"Imma go look for him." I followed his scent into the woods. I ran for until I saw him practicing moves. I softly said,"if you wasn't so tense." He gave me a look,"hmph. Must work since you kicked my ass. And got me detention."

I frowned,"I'm sorry about those. I was rotting in my own anger. It turned me into a malicious vixen. I'm sorry brother. Please." He softened,"I'm not mad at that. It's just that...I just got you back. And now, you're getting married. Which took a lot in me to say yes, by the way, and now you're pregnant? When we have our time? William and Stephany time? Twin Time?" I gave a sad smile,"Bro. We'll always have time together. Not as much since I have new priorities. But, you still have me. I am your sister. I won't ever stop being that. I had you in my life first. But, if it makes you feel better, I'll plan a day. Just for us. Like old times. Me and you. Playing arcade games. A shooting game? Remember the one in Statesboro we would always play? Hmmm? When I almost won the round?"

He laughed,"yeah. That's because you was rapidly shooting." I shrugged,"what can I say? I'm trigger happy." He laughed harder. Once we calmed down I held out my hand,"twins?" He looked at my hand, then face. A smirk pulled across his face,"Twinanators ." He gripped my arm, before we slid our hands down to one another, hooked our hands together, gave a shake and let go.

"Come on. Let's go. They must be worried about now." He threw an arm around my shoulder, I put one around his waist. We teased each other and brought up old inside jokes. We entered the loft laughing,"Oh yeah! I remember! When I really didn't want to play, and I saw my hiding spot in a camera, I would run anyway, to see if I can make you mad! It was hilarious." "Remember those times we played and you got bored easily, and you would always shoot a fish tank?" I laughed and nodded. We laughed some more at nothing, until someone cleared their throats.

I almost growled about having a moment with my brother, before I realized all eyes were on us. "What? I was young. And, video games bored me. I preferred anything else." Will grinned and was about to sing the jingle, but I elbowed him in the side. He groaned,"violent, much?" I rolled my eyes,"stupid, much?" He nodded,"yep!" I rolled my eyes.

"Can we start now?" Cora asked impatiently. I scooted closer to Aidren who was leaning against the wall. He wrapped an arm around my waist protectively. Derek glared at her,"don't. You should know better than to do that to a pregnant wolf!" She looked down.

"You want to join the pack?" We nodded."I can see that no one holds you to anything now. You seem to made up with everyone. And you guys can speak strategy and know how the Alpha Pack works. So if they ever come back, we'll be ready. And you guys,Aidren since you aren't carrying anything, can help train the betas. Stephany, you can join once you get under control."

I nodded my head in agreement, on the inside I was grinning, squealing, and jumping. Hormones. He told us how things work and run. We nodded our heads occasionally. When really I was trying to fight off sleep. I hate that I get tired easily now. After he was done, we sat with the group and the girls were gushing over my baby and the wedding. Oh God! I looked at Aiden for help. He just kissed my forehead and mouthed, tell them to calm down. I told them that and they went slow. I tried to keep up with what they were saying, but I gave up and put a polite smile on my face. Finally Derek told them to stop, which I nearly fainted in happiness and put my head on Aiden's lap. "How are you tired? It's only three pm." He asked amused. I gave him a glare,"tell you what. You carry the werewolf baby inside me who needs a lot of things to care for it, and then we'll talk." He grinned and kissed pecked my lips lightly,"naw. I'm good." I grinned at this.

* * *

**Who would have thought that's how Will felt? Poor Will. He needs a mate...maybe another time. Oh well...maybe...If I get enough reviews I'll put some drama in it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sadly, there was only one review; so. No drama. Last chapter. My first story! I can't believe it. Final thank you's to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story! Thank you so much! Made me feel very special to have them. This is my most successful story. You guys are awesome! **

**Before I get emotional, I am gonna start the story. I own nothing.**

* * *

It's been five years since I finally recieved me high school diploma. Five years since my wedding. Making me officially, Stephany Crosby. It's been five years since I gave birth to two beautiful babies. That's right. Babies. As in plural. It turns out that one was hiding. I remembwr when my water broke.

_Isaac and I were watching tv, when all of a sudden a wetness came from my legs. I panicked,"Isaac. My water broke. My baby is coming!" He nodded not registering what I said. I was calmed down enough and got up. Same time I grabbed the keys to Aiden's car, was the same time I heard Isaac running around panicking. I felt myself be picked up and a burst of wind over my body. Next thing I know, I'm in the passanger seat. He buckled me up and raced to the hospital._

_He started trying to calm me down, which made me think of Aiden. I gripped his arm and growled,"I want Aiden! I want him with me." Perhaps, I was a bit frightening, but, I got what I wanted because Aiden's voice was filling my ears in the next second,"hey. What's going on?"_

_I sniffled, happy that I am talking with him, sad that he's not with me. Damn emotions."Baby, it's time. I'm on my way to the hospital now. But, I don't wanna go without you there. I need you baby. Please, come as fast as you can." I heard doors slam and engines starting,"on the way, now. Baby, you need to let them take you. I will be there as fast as I can. I promise. Take deep breaths and calm down."_

_I did as he told me to and calmed down. Taking deep breaths. He talked to me the whole way through the ride. When we got there, I was placed in a wheelchair and tooken to a room. I didn't see Aiden there and started struggling,"I want Aiden. I need him. I will not do this without my husband!" I started thrashing and a couple of nurses came over and held me down. I was sobbing now and Melissa came and gave me a hug. I was wetting up her shoulder, but she didn't mind. _

_Finally, Aiden came busting in and nurses were behind him looking relieved. He came over and wiped my cheeks clear of tears. I held my arms out for a hug and he hugged me. My grip on him was tight, not wanting to let go of him. Incase I was dreaming. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Baby. I'm here now. Relax." I nodded and kissed him. He kissed back softly and pulled away once the doctor came and checked on me._

_Once the doctor deemed me as ready, he told me to push. I tried to, crying in pain. Aiden held my hand and spoke words of encouragement. I panted out,"this is all your fault. I am never going through this aga-ah!" He rolled his eyes at me, knowing that that wasn't me speaking. Just the heat of the moment. I finally got my beautiful baby boy out. The doctor gave me him, and I cooed at him. "Hello, Ennis Anthony Crosby." He cooed back at me. Blonde hair adorned his head, his small pink lips, and nose like his father's. I kissed his forehead and handed him to Aiden. Ennis seemed a bit uncomfortable for a half second, but got over it, recognizing his scent. _

_I felt a sharp pain and groaned. "Mrs. Crosby, you seem to be having twins. We need you to push." I gave a hard push and minutes later a high pitched squeal filled the air. Tears were rolling of my face and my beautiful baby girl came into my arms. I smiled down lovingly at her. She cooed at me and she had hair like mine. I kissed her forehead and passed her to Aiden. "What are we going to name her?" I asked. He didn't say anything. To busy staring at her and she him. _

_I gave a huge smile. She already had him wrapped around his fingers and something told me she would have everyone else like that too. The Daddy's Girl, if you will. "Mariah Annalise Crosby." I nodded my head,"perfect. It's beautiful. It fits her." He kissed my forehead. Something wet hitting my forehead. It smelt salty. He was crying. "Thank you, babe. You have made me so happy. I love you, so much, and I always will. No matter what." I kissed him softly. _

_The pack came in and took a look at the twins. The girls cooed softly. The boys had smiles on there faces. I passed Mary on the left side and Aiden passed En on the right. They already had the pack wrapped around their tiny little fingers. I kissed Aiden one more time that night, before the exhaustion caught up to me. I mumbled,"goodnight." Complete darkness clouded my vision and I saw Aiden smile down at me._

I hold that day dear to me. Five year old En came running down the steps, screaming in delight. He ran to me and hid in my lap. Scott and Stiles came out with Mary tickling her to death. She was squealing, screamind, squirming. "Mommy! We need to help Mawy." I laughed,"we do? Well, mommy's a bit of limits." I spoke,"go get Daddy. He can help you. Run as fast as you can." He got of my lap and ran into the kitchen. I heard him screaming to Aiden in a hurried pace and a booming laughter from the kitchen and En came out dragging his father with him. Aiden came out and snatched her from the boys.

She sqeualed in delight and kissed him."Thank you, Daddy. They whew being meanies!" She stuck her tongue out at them and hid in her chest. "They were? Do you want Daddy to hurt them?" She shook her head,"no, Daddy! They sowwy. Wight?" They nodded eagerly. I smiled at her, just like me, not wanting to see people in pain. "Such as sweet little girl. Just like you mother." She laughed.

"How is the baby?" He asked me, leaning down to kiss me. I kissed back and said,"he is getting rowdy. This is the thirtieth time I felt him kick my ribs. He takes his fighting from his father." He laughed at me and placed a hand on my belly. That got an extra hard kick. A knocking on the front door broke me from our moment. "I got it!" Isaac said. In walked someone I haven't seen in a while. A grin on their faces and one appeared on mine. "Hi Mom. Hi Dad."


	7. Chapter 7

**PEOPLE!AS MUCH AS I LOVE THE FOLLOWING RIGHT AFTER THE STORY IS COMPLETE!I WILL NOT DO A SEQUEL YET!I LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE DON'T HATE MY DECISION!**


End file.
